This Can't be Happening
by Falkyn's Flight
Summary: I thought I knew Undertale, that I understood what it was about. That is until I find myself deep underground, a lost child in a world I don't belong in. The problem? I'm wearing green and the first person I see is a 'kid' named Asriel... (Female Chara)
1. Chapter 1

I blink and sit up. My head _aches_ but I can't think of any reason it should. Only a single patch of sunlight illuminates the area around me.

I'm sitting in a large cavern with only rocks, dirt, moss, and lichens as company. I look up and feel the color drain from my face. The cavern reaches up several stories but the hole that I must have fallen from is only two stories above me. Too high to even think of climbing up, but low enough that it allowed me to survive this fall. I'm glad that the hole wasn't near the top of the cavern, as falling from there would lead to a quick death.

I'm not getting out that way, that is for certain.

The gentle sunlight that filters from above lets me take in my surroundings somewhat, not that there is much to look at, it's a large empty cavern with a single trail that leads off into the darkness. I could try heading towards that place but fear keeps me in check. It is better to stay here and wait for some form of rescue than risk my life going deeper into caverns that I have never seen before.

Which brings me to the question of why I'm here in the first place. Did I fall? If so how did I get here? I remember waking up today and leaving the house but after that everything is jumbled and blurry, like a badly made home-video. Standing I brush myself off. My body screams in pain causing me to wince. I'm sore, not that I'm surprised, that fall while not lethal, could have at least broken a bone. Surprisingly, though, other than being sore, I'm unharmed.

"Hello?" I shout. My voice echoes in the cavern hollowly. But nobody comes, not that I really expected it. I shiver, feeling dampness prickle at my eyes. I may not have expected anything but knowing I am alone makes this far too terrifying and real. Taking a few calming breaths I decide to look for my purse. It's probably somewhere nearby and in it will be my phone. As long as it is not crushed then I have a chance to escape my predicament. I take a few steps, feeling strange. My center of balance seems... off. Shaking myself, I chalk it up to the fall and fear and continue to look around.

My purse is nowhere in sight. In fact, nothing I normally carry with myself seems to have joined me in this fall. Which confuses me as normally I never go anywhere without my purse.

Then again, I'm not a big fan of hiking either. Yet I somehow ended up down a hole, God knows where, with no one to help me or at least go through it with me.

I take some small comfort from the fact I'm wearing a sweater. It may have been spring but it can still get cold, especially underground and I tend to feel safer when wrapped in warm, soft fabric. Glancing down, trying to remember what sweater I put on today, I freeze. There are two things very wrong with this picture. The first is the color of the sweater. It's green, I don't wear green. Purple, blue, sometimes red, yes but not green. Generally, I find the color doesn't suit my skin tone and as my eyes are brown I see little reason to touch it. What alarms me the most, though, isn't the change in clothes but what I'm missing.

I'm flatter than a pancake and wearing green. I normally am insecure about my bust as it is lacking, especially when compared to the rest of my family, so to suddenly lose what little I did have leaves me feeling insulted and indignant.

But my chest and clothes are not the only things that have changed about me. My hands are smaller than I remember and slightly chubby. Instead of the long fingers and broad hands designed for playing piano, I'm looking at small hands with short, stubby fingers. A child's hand and not my own either.

My breath comes out in gasping bursts and a small part of me recognizes that I'm hyperventilating. I'm stuck in the body of a child, trapped in some underground cavern. The truth of the matter, that I'm probably going to die down here, terrifies me. I want to believe that this is a nightmare but unfortunately, I know the difference between my dreams and reality and this is far, far too real.

When I finally calm down the sunlight is fading away. Shivering I curl in a corner and wait for morning to come. I doubt I will manage to fall asleep. I have never had to sleep on the ground with no blankets before and the vulnerability of this situation worries me. At least curled tight and wearing this sweater I can remain somewhat warm.

Much to my own surprise, I do manage to fall asleep as I'm woken by the sound of soft voices coming towards me.

"B...b...but my mom says coming this close to the surface is dangerous."

"We're not going to be 'close to the surface' we're just to play in the cavern away from all the grown-ups," another voice explains.

"I agree with Whimsum, we should go back. Our parents are going to be worried about us-" the third voice is cut off quickly.

"Shut up 'Princey' you don't get to tell me what to do." The second voice replies with a distinct twang of annoyance.

I sit up and look towards the sound. Three small creatures, about the same height as I probably am come around the corner. The first is a tiny insect-like creature with small wings, the second a creature that reminds me of a red Mike Wozowski from Monsters Ink. It's the third one that makes my heart stop, though. He's a little white humanoid goat with a green and yellow sweater.

I'm looking at a young Asriel Dreemurr, which means the other two creatures are a Loox and Whimsum. I look back to where I had fallen almost hoping that I'm wrong.

There is no a single golden flower anywhere in the vicinity. I stand, so caught up in the realization that just came to me.

"Chara," I whispered, staring at the spot where I had fallen.

"Chara? That's a pretty name. What type of monster are you?" I spin to see Asriel looking at me with curiosity. I must have missed his question. Which was probably asking who I was... which meant that he thought my name was Chara.

It's far too much for me to handle and everything around me goes black.

* * *

 _This suddenly came to my mind and while it's a short little thing I felt the need to post it. I wanted to see what people would think of it. It's probably not my best work but I've been so involved in_ Undertale _these last few days. Well to put it simply I have seen far too many stories focusing around Frisk or OCs and I wondered what would happen if the main character was in a very different situation. Who the main character is, well that's up to you. Is it an OC? Is it Frisk?_

 _Princess Kassie Out._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I wake up I'm swaddled in a warm blanket laying on a large bed. I struggle out of the wrapping, noticing that the swaddling was extremely effective for keeping me trapped. I kick my feet, feeling infantile. Wiggling, I finally manage to free one arm and pull the blanket off me.

Once I am finally free I look around. The bed is nice but very high off the ground. Taking a deep breath I sit on the edge and carefully slide off. The wooden floor is cool against my socks... someone had taken my shoes off I notice. I try to keep calm despite the panic growing within me. I can't deal with the possibility that I actually saw Asriel Dreemurr, goat prince of the underground, and future psychotic plant because firstly, that meant I was in Undertale and the story was real. Secondly, that would mean I had somehow replaced or became Chara, the main villain for the entire story. And three, that meant that my life was guaranteed to never be the same.

I try to distract myself, turning my thoughts away from the panic bubbling within me and push the door of the room open.

The hallway is colored a cheery yellow with a few plants sticking out of tall vases. I feel so ridiculously short, how tall am I anyway? There is no way to tell. Dozens of others questions run through my head. How old am I? What do I look like? am I really in Undertale?

Taking a deep breath I move down the hallway, only stopping when I hear voices.

"Gory, it's just a child. Human or not, they're innocent in all of this." A female voice says. Could that be Toriel? Just thinking about that sends panic bubbling through me again. I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths. I'll deal with the goat problem later, right now I need to find out if this is real.

"I know, Tori... I... For me, it wasn't that long ago that the war..." The male voice which thrummed deep in his chest seemed to falter. He said Tori, dear- no I'm not going to think about that. Not yet. Instead, I push my mind in another direction, towards the war between humans and monsters. I find myself wondering if human's even remembered the war in this world. There was no guarantee one way or another.

"What would you do if it was Asriel who was trapped on the other side of the barrier?" Tori's voice asked as I peered around the corner of the hallway. There was an entrance way, with my shoes placed neatly to the side, and a staircase in the back. On the far side of the entrance way, I could see the opening to the living room and just make out a piece of purple fabric-

"Howdy!"

I scream like a stuck pig and fly into the air. There were two cries of surprise, one from the being behind me and another from the room I had been looking at.

I landed facing the opposite direction I had been standing, and my feet slipped out from under me. I try to regain my balance but it is far too late for any action to stop my fall.

Before my head could hit the floor a pair of soft fluffy hands caught me.

"Are you alright my child?" The soft feminine voice asked. Toriel. The woman is exactly how I imagined her. Soft white fur, warm gold eyes, and a familiar purple dress, she's quite chubby, although it is impossible to tell if that is from the fur or actual fat. Somehow, looking up at her like this, I can't bring myself to panic. Instead, a strange sense of tranquility that seems to permeate the very air around her. She smells warm, like freshly baked bread and I instantly trust her.

"You're tall," I said. Mentally I slapped myself. The first time I see her that was what I say? You're tall? You idiot! What sort of introduction was that? Though, it was true. Toriel _is_ ridiculously tall, even without my sudden decrease in age she would have towered over me. The woman had to be six foot something... it was hard to tell since my sense of size was so radically skewed currently.

Toriel gently set me back on my feet, smiling warmly. Looking past her I saw Asgore stop behind her and was looking at me with soft, curious eyes. He is even taller than Toriel, probably seven feet or so, it's hard to tell.

"Well, that was not the introduction that I planned," Toriel chuckles, bringing my attention back to her.

"My name is Toriel, this is my husband, Asgore. I believe you already met Asriel," she continues. There is a twinkle in her eye, I can tell that she has a good sense of humor, even if I didn't know about all those puns.

I turn away to look at the kid standing behind me. He doesn't look any different from yesterday. Wide eyes, tiny fangs, and the most adorable cowlick I have ever seen. He waves shyly at me. I falter. What am I supposed to do?

"Hi?" I return, glancing over my shoulder at the adult monsters standing behind me. Apparently that was all I needed to say because Asriel's face lights up and he pranced towards me, grinning.

"So you're a human? Cool, what's it like above? Mom and Dad won't tell me!" He is such a bundle of energy I can't help but laugh.

"Okay, um... my name's-" I falter should I tell them my real name? The decision is taken from my hands by an over exuberant Asriel.

"Chara right? I remember you said that yesterday," he's grinning, oh so proud that he remembered my name I just can't say no.

"...Yeah... I'm Chara," I agree, a feeling of dread settling in my stomach at those words.

"Asriel, how about you help me make some pie. We'll leave your father with... Chara. Alright?" Toriel cuts in, her expression is strange, one that I don't recognize. Despite the worry that runs through me at her words, I'm relieved. I understand that Asriel is excited but I am still trying to wrap my head around the fact that all of this is real. That I'm actually in Undertale.

"Hu- Chara. May you come over here for a moment?" Asgore was smiling at me. It wasn't a nice smile, it was a brittle one, the sort of smile that was faked so create ease, but only put the one receiving it on their guard. I nodded, trying to not show how much this was making me nervous.

Asgore was nothing but gentle as he guided me somewhere a bit more private for our talk but I couldn't help but keep thinking about the humans who he had killed. Six humans, as much as everyone and even I, adored him I couldn't deny the fact that he had killed six human kids.

He sits down deeper in the hallway, close to the room I had been in earlier and places his back against the wall. Cautiously I sit down on the wall opposite from him, watching the huge man warily.

"Do you have any questions for me?" He asks softly. He is such a good-natured person I realize as I manage a small smile.

 _ **Would a good natured person kill six kids?**_

I force the thought aside, shuddering internally.

"I... I don't think so," I admit. What am I supposed to ask him? How to go home? I already know the answer to that. Any question that he could answer I know the answer to. It's the ones he would have no idea how to answer that I need. Like why have I replaced Chara, how is Undertale real, and is there any way for me to go back to my old life?

Asgore watched me, confusion knotting his brow.

"Not even if you can go home?"

 _ **Why would I want to go home?**_

"N...no sir," what is going on with me? Could... could the real Chara still be here? No, that couldn't be it, I had replaced her... Right?

"Perhaps that is for the best," Asgore muttered to himself before standing.

"Well, you are welcome to stay in our home until you are old enough or find somewhere else to stay. Come, Toriel is working on making a wonderful pie and I'm sure that you will enjoy it. She is a wonderful cook," a dreamy expression crosses Asgore's face and I find myself wondering if he is thinking about the cooking, or Toriel herself.

Asgore walks away and I follow slowly. I stop in the living room which I also realize is their dining room as well. I look around before carefully walking to the bookshelf. There are so many books that I could read, the shelf is so much taller than I am. I can only reach the fourth shelf, the fifth if I strain.

I glance at the kitchen where the happy family is and quietly take out a book. It is a child's picture book but it's about the underground. I smile as I see several pictures of monsters as I flip through.

"That's one of my favorites," Asriel says, I look up, surprised to see him standing in the living room. I force a smile and pat a spot beside me. While he reads the story to me I try to think. Not even two days ago I was a college kid, and now, I'm a child again in a world that I thought was a video game.

"How old are you?" I ask Asriel suddenly, surprising the kid. He blinks then gives me the biggest grin I have seen in a while.

"I'm nearly fifteen!" He declares excitedly. I stare at him. I had been expecting ages between seven and ten, not _that_. Do monsters age slower than humans? Or do just boss monsters? I scrambled to try to wrap my head around it. Asriel, seeming to sense my confusion tilts his head to the side.

"How old are you?"

"Do... do you have a bathroom?" I ask, barely paying attention to him. Asriel sends me a strange look.

"Uh, yeah, just down the hall, on the right across from my room-"

"Thanks," I say, standing and bolting towards the place he mentioned.

Once in the bathroom I shut the door and flick the lock. Backing away I stare at my hands. They're shaking violently. I'm such a baby but I'm also terrified out of my mind. There was just far too much to take into consideration.

I sit down, staring at my shaking hands, trying to organize my thoughts.

 _ **So pathetic**_

I jump, looking around in a panic. No one is nearby. I take a deep breath and stand. I notice a stool next to the sink. It's about time I get a good look at myself, I decide, standing and pushing the stool into place. I step onto it with ease and turn to look at myself in the mirror.

Chara's reflection stares back at me.

The hair light brown and chopped in a bob but the cut is untidy like someone pulled the hair into a ponytail and just cut it from there. The face is round and pale, almost unnaturally so, but with a natural blush across the cheeks. The eyes are dark brown. The ears and nose are small and the lips are thin. I smile. The appearance seems pleasant enough. I glance at the door, double checking that it is locked before I undress.

Unlike my face, my body is a mess.

The sweater was doing a good job of hiding my body odor but I have a strong scent. When I press my nose to the cloth I can make out the strong scent of cigarette smoke and another strong scent... alcohol of some sort. That isn't what worries me, though, it's the scars.

My, the body I'm inhabiting, or is it Chara's? Either way, the arms are covered in alarming circular burn scars. I recognize them as burn scars as when I was younger a spark landed on me at camp, burnt a hole right through my pant leg and left a small burn scar on my thigh.

I don't even have to pair the smell of cigarette smoke to the burns to know what caused them. There are also clear bruises, some I assume came from the fall, but others are older. Yellow, green and black bruises pepper the body, and there is an alarmingly large hand-shape bruise on one shoulder- the tips of the fingers are green.

I had realized I was sore but I had thought it had come from the fall.

Only now do I realize that Chara's opinion of humanity had to have come from somewhere. I feel sick, this kid has to be about nine years old, is already treated so horribly. What's worse, is how expertly hidden they are. Not one scar or bruise is placed where it could be visibly seen by any sort of regular, long sleeved outfits. I'm shaking again, but this time for a different reason. Rage. Anger courses through me. Someone hurt this little girl, intentionally and multiple times. I stand there, naked on a stool in front of the bathroom mirror and all I can feel is rage.

A knock interrupts my thoughts.

"Ch... Chara? If you're... um, done... the pie is done..." Asriel again. Poor baby. I stare at the body and shake my head. He can't know about this, I can't just tell them. Besides, what would it do? They can't get up there and neither can I. It's not like Chara's tormentors are going to go walking up the mountain. Even if they did, the chances of them managing to make it to the underground are zero.

"I'm coming," I call back to Asriel, quickly pulling my t-shirt and sweater back on, quickly washed my hands with the bar of soap sitting by the sink, and scrambled down.

Exiting the bathroom I hurried back into the living room/dining room where Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel were all waiting.

A part of me wondered if Toriel and Asgore realized that they had literally named their child their couples name. Probably not, I decided as I clambered into the empty chair.

A small slice of apple pie was placed in front of me, apple. My mouth began to salivate in response to the familiar smell and at the same time, two shots of pain rushed through me.

It's just like my mom's apple pie at Thanksgiving.

 _ **I've never had pie before.**_

That voice again. I stared at the pie, trying to figure it out. Could that voice be the real Chara? I wasn't sure what I'd rather believe at this point.

"My child? Are you alright? Oh! You don't have any allergies do you?" I shook my head.

"I've... I've never had pie before," I said.

For some strange reason, it didn't feel like a lie.

* * *

A/N: So I was inspired to continue this story. Thank you to everyone who supported, reviewed, followed or favourited this story. Let me know what you thought of this new chapter.

Princess Kassie Out


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night after a nice bath (which was badly needed) I'm tucked away in the spare bedroom. Toriel was kind enough to give me an extra pair of pyjamas from Asriel although I wasn't as oblivious to the disgusted look she gave when handed my clothes. I wasn't all that surprised myself. They smelt bad.

Right now it was late, or at least I assumed it was, the level of light outside hadn't changed once since I had come here, but I must have been lying here for some time. It felt like hours.

I couldn't sleep.

It was strange as I had managed to fall asleep on a dirt floor, thinking I was about to die. And here I am laying in a warm bed, safe and sound, but unable to sleep.

The voice I heard in my head haunts me. Is Chara, the real Chara, still inside me somewhere? Thinking that is terrifying because while Chara is just a child, I cannot forget the lore attached to her.

The demon who comes when you call their name, the child who is so often said to take over Frisk and force them on a genocide run, then steal their soul.

There are so many negative connotations when that name is brought up, no matter how anyone pronounces it, and here I was, facing the possibility that she was inside me.

But that would also mean that I was the intruder? After all, this body wasn't mine. It apparently belonged to Chara, but I wasn't sure what that meant. Was I dead? Was Chara's soul gone and I had replaced her entirely?

Either way, I was scared out of my mind.

I threw the comforters off myself, positive I wasn't going to be able to sleep. How could I with all these thoughts ripping my head to pieces?

I scrambled out of the room. I need a drink of water, I told myself firmly. Once that was done then, I could go back to bed. Sometimes all that was needed was getting up and moving about a bit to calm my mind. I hope that in this case the usual routine would help settle me for bed.

The house is dark and empty, pretty normal considering it is the middle of the night. I hurry to the kitchen, the simple layout of the home making it very easy to navigate.

When I finally make it to the kitchen, I realize that there is a problem I hadn't thought of. Most noticeably my lack of height, I couldn't even reach the sink, and the fact I have no idea where the cups would be is a problem as well.

I take a deep breath. I'm not going to wake up Toriel and Asgore. Instead, I walk back into the living/dining room. Grabbing Toriel's chair I carefully drag it into the kitchen, propping it against one counter. Good, now to find a cup.

I clamber onto the chair and then lift myself up onto the counter. Carefully I begin opening cabinets. The first one I open had plates and bowls. The second seems to be the spice cabinet. The third I hit the jackpot. I pull down a small ceramic cup, about the right size for me and designed with several blue flowers. Echo flowers maybe? Then I carefully lower myself so that I am sitting on the counter and lean over to the sink to fill the cup with water.

After my drink, I put the cup in the sink and carefully slide off the counter and onto the chair. A part of my pyjamas get caught in a drawer and drag it out. Grumbling I turn, managing to unhook my clothing from the drawer before my eyes set on the items the drawer holds. Silverware but there are several sharp knives sitting in there as well.

I pick one up, intending to hide it in my room when I realize what I'm doing. I'm not only stealing, but I'm also taking a knife. A bad sign since I'm currently going by the name Chara. I put the knife back and shut the drawer.

I clamber off the chair and bring it back to where it was before. I force myself to ignore the urge to go back for the knife. It is worrying, even if it isn't Chara from within me something is forcing me to act the way she would. I don't want to act like her. I don't want to become the demon who comes when you call their name. I walk back to 'my' bedroom. I grit my teeth and decide that I won't touch that knife, I won't take it. A strange feeling fills me and suddenly the urge vanishes.

Could that have been determination?

I crawl into bed, feeling surprisingly peaceful and quickly fall asleep.

* * *

When I wake up, I feel content and rested, stretching I sit up, looking around the room. It is a simple guest bedroom, yellow walls and furnished with a table, bed, chair, and wardrobe. It's all empty, except the chair which seems to have gained an occupant since I had fallen asleep.

A smiling teddy bear leans against the back of the wooden chair. I walk over and pick him up. He's soft and doesn't look very worn. He's brown, but the insides of his ears and the bottoms of his paws are covered with plaid fabric. He's wearing a bow tie that matches the insides of his ears. It reminds me of my stuffed toy collection at home. I smile and place the teddy at the end of my bed.

"I'll call you Edward," I told him, allowing myself to act the age that I looked, "Edward Bear."

 ** _How old are you? Five? It's just a stupid stuffed bear._**

I jump at the voice. I take a deep breath. I have to find out.

 _Chara?_ I ask timidly. There is no reply. I turn back to Edward, the smile that I had before unable to return despite the bear's dopey expression. Instead, I begin to make my bed, tucking in the comforter and sheets. When I pick up my pillow to adjust it back to the position I found it in, I freeze, sitting innocently under my pillow is one of the steak knives from last night.

 _Chara? Answer me? Did you do this?_ I demanded mentally. I couldn't pretend that I was just angry, I was shaking. I wasn't in full control if this had happened. Had I even returned the knife or had that been some sort of mind trick?

Was I doomed to become the villain of this story?

There was no answer from the other person who shared my head, but I wasn't going to stop just yet.

"Answer me!" I bark out loud, "Or I'll tell Toriel."

 ** _Tell her what? That you stole the knife and wanted to return it? At the very least she'll think you're a kleptomaniac. But you know what. Fine. I'm here, what do you want? I'm not returning it._**

 _Listen, I get that you are mad that I took over. I'm sorry, I don't even know how it happened. I didn't plan-_

 ** _I know you didn't plan it. I can see your memories when I'm back here. Funny, because you don't seem to know mine._**

I fall silent. Unsure what to say next. What can I say?

 _ **How about you let me take control of my body again?**_

 _Great, tell me how._

That seems to shut her up, which confuses me. Hadn't she taken the knife last night? If so then why doesn't she know how to take over?

 ** _I don't know how I did it, okay? It just happened._** Chara snaps, I can feel her anger. Not that I can blame her. If someone had taken over my head, leaving me stuck as the peanut gallery, I would have been rather upset as well.

I sigh out loud. This is going to get tiring fast. I can just tell.

 _Fine, here's the deal. Until we figure out how to change positions, I'll try to say things you want to say? Fair? In return, you'll return the knife to the kitchen._

 _ **No, I'm not giving it back. I need it.**_

That gives me pause.

 _What do you mean that you need it? You're nine years old! What could a nine-year-old need with a steak knife?_

 _ **Technically you're nine too.**_ Is Chara's only reply, seeming to ignore my question about the steak knife entirely. Grunting in frustration I put the pillow down over the knife, hiding it from sight for now.

 _You do know that the second Toriel decides to change the sheets that we're both going to be in big trouble right?_

I get no reply. Sensing that the conversation is over I huff and storm out of the room.

The smell of pancakes instantly relaxes me as I step out into the hallway. Following my nose, I find myself in the kitchen and get treated to an incredible sight.

Toriel and Asgore are cooking pancakes together, using fire magic to heat the pancakes just right before flipping them onto a plate almost on the other side of the counter. Their movements are incredible as they work in tandem, casually flirting while flipping or tossing pancakes. They seem to genuinely happy that I can't help but feel a pang of sadness. Just a few actions and in a matter of days this relationship would be over.

 ** _Because love isn't a real emotion. It can't save anyone._** Chara mutters bitterly at the back of my mind. Something is going on behind those words, but before I can question her, she withdraws, pulling away from me and cutting off any connection between the two of us. I find myself wondering what she must have gone through. She most certainly was abused in some form or fashion.

Could that have led her to become the 'demon' that we know her to be in the game?

"Oh, my child. How long have you been there?" Toriel's warm voice drags mine from my thoughts. I look up, still intimidated by the height of both her and her husband. One day Asriel will be just as tall, and I'll be left as the shortest. Not many human girls ever grow to stand six foot.

"Sorry, I just smelled the pancakes..." I trail off, trying not to look guilty. It is hard to think of either Toriel or Asgore getting angry at me for staring but some instinct is telling me that interrupting them can cause problems for me.

There is no doubt in my mind that the instinct comes from Chara.

"No problem at all my child, here," Toriel picks up a few pancakes and places them on a spare plate.

"Take this. I'll be by with some syrup in a moment," I nod and walk to the dining room, crawling up on the extra chair that had been added sometime in the early morning. A minute later Toriel comes in with a small bottle of syrup and a plate of butter, placing them on the table along with a fork and butter knife.

"I hope it will not bother you, but we have asked a doctor to come and give you a check-up, just to make sure that you are healthy."

I stop, butter perched on my knife as I try to wrap my head around Toriel's words. A doctor. Normally I would not be bothered but with the current appearance of my skin under the long-sleeved outfits that Chara and I prefer. What would happen if someone saw those injuries and realized the truth?

But doesn't Chara deserve the counselling that could help her? I find myself thinking, it isn't like they could connect to Chara herself, not until the two of us figure out how to switch places at the very least.

"Do I have to?" I asked, unsure of what to do. Of course, Toriel, acting like any mother would reply with the obvious answer.

"Of course, I just want to make sure that you are all right Chara, it will just be a simple checkup." I shift uncomfortably, unsure of what to say in response. Almost as if sensing my discomfort Asgore appears, carrying the full plate of pancakes along with the remaining items needed to set the table for breakfast. He put them down before sharing a look with Toriel. Without saying a word goat-mom walked away, leaving me with Asgore.

"Chara, are you scared of the doctor?" He asks gently as he set the table. I don't react. To my surprise, he chuckles.

"That's alright to be scared. I used to be scared of them too. I would try to run away, and my parents had to drag me back. I would scream and cry for hours but in the end, I always made it a much bigger problem than it was worth. If you want, I can be there-"

"NO!" I cry, nearly shooting away from the table in fear. Eyes wide, I grab my arms, shaking. And suddenly I am no longer in control. Chara has taken a hold of her body.

"You can't, please, doctors are... I can't... they'll take me away," she continued babbling a panic.

Chara calm down, please you're scaring Asgore. I tried to point out, but instead, her hyperventilating just seemed to get worse. Asgore seemed at a loss of what to do as well. He gently touched Chara's shoulder.

The contract threw me into memory.

I was standing in a house, not one I recognized either. This was Chara's home. A woman was sitting quietly beside me, scrubbing the carpet with dead eyes. I looked down, feeling dread fill me as I saw blood on the carpet. There wasn't a lot anymore, most of the stain having come out but the foam around the area was strained pink instead of the white colour that it should have had. I glanced at the clock.

 _ **Dad will be home soon**_

I was thrown out of the memory just as quickly as I had entered, and suddenly I was the one in control again. I was still shaking and breathing heavily, but now I needed comfort. I threw myself at Asgore, curling myself into his warm arms as I cried.

 ** _Dad will be home soon._**


End file.
